


Cafe Hearts

by Blueberrystarlightlatte



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, OOC Sebastian, everyone is ooc really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrystarlightlatte/pseuds/Blueberrystarlightlatte
Summary: Meyrin x Sebastian. An AU in which people can’t see color unless they receive a touch from their predetermined love. Set in more modern times Sebastian works at a failing cafe. Meyrin is a new employee. Ceil is the owner along with Lizzy. Will this failing cafe come back from ruin? Will love bloom?
Relationships: Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was just a random idea I had. Nothing is really set in stone yet, but i do have a general idea of where to go from here if I do continue it. For right now I decided to have Sebastian and all the other demons,reapers, etc. as human. Maybe that's changing stuff up a bit too much? I'm not too sure yet. What I do know is that I'll probably set a lot of the story in author's pov due to my inability of describing stuff in black and white. The chapters are long so it might take me a while to write one. Please feel free to comment any mistakes I made or comments regarding the story so far. This might not be the best.

**New Faces**

* Sebastian POV

Today was another empty day not a person in sight walking by. Everything in shades of greys, blacks, and whites. The same old world. Another boring afternoon. The shop across the street was flooded with customers while dust bunnies accumulated on the windows of ours. I fidgeted with the white gloves on my hand and adjusted my position on the wooden stool I sat on. 

“Mr. Phantomhive I’m going on my break there is no one here.”

“Alright fine.”said a voice from a distant room. 

I pull out my phone to look at pictures of cats _. So cute_. As i scrolled through my phone I heard a sound.

“Ring ring.”

_A customer?!_

  
  


I quickly straighten myself out as she opened the door.I look directly at her. She seemed to glow a certain color that I saw as milky white. The girl wore thick rimmed glasses and had on a black top with long cuffed sleeves adorned with frills. Her long white skirt adorned with four big black buttons seemed to blow from a nonexistent wind. _What brings her here? I really hope she doesn’t want to buy anything. I just asked for my break soo..._

“ Welcome to Phantomhive Tea n’ Treats what would you like today ma’am?” _Maybe a tad bit to formal there, but why do I care?_

“Hi.. I mean hello! I am Meyrin Celeste yes I am. Nice to meet you sir. I am here for the job opening?”She smiled slightly. I only looked at her dully and went back to using my phone. “There was a sign on the window if I wasn’t mistaken and I called in earlier,” She paused and saw how uninterested I was,”I think I got the wrong place.You know what I’m just going to-“

“Wait a minute.” I take another good look at her. _She seems nice enough. Might bring in some customers with a new face in here and all. Also I couldn't stand the blonde twerp across the street getting more help. Maybe I kinda felt bad about ignoring her too._

“Boss, Ms.Celeste here came for a job .”

“No it’s okay you can just call me Meyrin.” 

The short black haired owner walked out from a room in the back. _The boss himself came out, this looks important_. I look back down at my phone. _But is it really?Does it compare to cats_?I look back at her. 

“Well then Meyrin you are hired. Starting tomorrow you will be working with Sebastian and a few others here”

_Excuse me what?!_ I look up. 

“Oh and Sebastian I will be gone for a bit after tomorrow. Make sure to teach her the ropes. You and Agni are in charge when I leave.” Ceil quickly ran out of the bakery leaving me annoyed and a confused Meyrin behind. Then the doorbell rang again. The extremely bubbly pigtailed girl herself pushed the door open. _No wonder he left so quickly._

“Hiya. Bonjour. Hello! Who are you here? A customer?! That would be really nice you know. You just have to try the tea here! By the way have you seen Ceil? Well my name is Lizzy Midford nice to meet you.” She took Meyrin’s hand and shook it violently. _Its like she’s going to bounce off the walls any second now._

“Nice to meet you Ms.Midford.”

“So your the new employee told me about! Well I will need to get you uniform.” Word travels fast I see. If even Lizzy knows how come I wasn't informed?She ran into a room in the back. She emerged with a black dress. The top half had a white outline of a cat the inside filled with the words Phantomhive Treats n’ Tea in different fonts and sizes probably in different colors too. I just couldn’t see them. 

“I got it made just in case we got a female employee. Isn’t it so pretty Mey-Mey. All the colors! And it seems to be a perfect fit too!” 

She hesitated to answer. “ It’s really beautiful yes it is. The colors are just splendid.” 

“You just have to put it on!”

“ Why thank you Mrs. Phantomhive I shall.”

“You can just call me Lizzy for short.”she let out a small giggle. _How many tarts did she have today? I really need to start hiding the sugar cubes from her._

“Well Lizzy where can I change?” 

“Here!” She pulled the lady into a room in the back.

I go back to scrolling through photos. _She met Ceil and Lizzy. I wonder how she fairs meeting the other four tomorrow. Then there are the customers that rarely come anymore. Does she even have the ability to work here? Can she see color? I wonder what she did before this?Maybe in a past life she was an assassin. Well if she was an assassin then I was a demon who worked under a contract with my boss._ Meyrin came out from the backroom in the uniform.

  
  


“You look great. _”_

_Damn did I say that out loud?_ Her cheeks began to tint a dark grey

“She really does. I'll have to call Nina and ask her to make more versions.”

“Thank you.”

“You know what would make you look even better? If I took off those large glasses of yours.” Meyrin didn’t look the slightest bit comfortable with that. She took a few steps back, avoiding the white haired girl. 

“Lizzy I don’t think you should...” She leaned towards the girl and grabbed the glasses off her face. Her large grey eyes were revealed. _Can grey sparkle that much? I wonder what color they actually are. I’ll ask Lizzy later._

“See you look amazing! Why do you hide such a beautiful feature? “I couldn’t pay attention to what Lizzy was saying. I was too busy staring. _Staring is rude I should stop. But.._

“I’m sorry can I have them back please?I’m terrible farsighted without them”I was pulled back into reality. Her voices sounds slightly different without the glasses. 

“Okay fine.” She threw them up in the air in a pompous fashion. The woman scrambled to grab them. Leaping into the air she missed them by a foot tripping and started falling face first. I rush to get up and grab the delicate glasses before they fall and handed them to her.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”she said and quickly put them on.,“I know my official training starts tomorrow, but is there anything I can do to help? I’ve probably caused you a lot of trouble”

“Depends. How good are you with pastry?”

“I can try!”

“Good enough your excitement seems genuine. Not even like someone will buy it anyways.” I whisper the last part. 

“Here an apron.” Lizzy pulls the frilly heap out of nowhere and tosses it at Meyrin. 

“To the kitchen,” I get up from my comfy stool and lead her away leaving Lizzy to stare at the empty glass dessert cases in which she depleted this morning. 

“It’s boring here so..I am leaving you two. Sebastian make sure to close shop okay. And don’t try anything weird it’s her first day.”Lizzy giggled and ran off. The doorbell rang signaling her leave. _So now it’s just us two here and what does she mean by not trying anything?!_


	2. Testing 1,2,3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided! The characters are going to be demons, reapers, etc. Basically whatever they are in the anime/manga.

**Testing 1,2, 3**

Private Messaging

~~~Lizzy has logged on~~~

Lizzy: Hiya!

Lizzy: So I just left the shop. Where are u?

~~~Ceil has logged on~~~

Ceil: No were important 

Lizzy: Preparing for yet another business trip right? So important that you don’t have time to even type a hello. (T ^ T)

Ceil: Anything happen while you were there?

Lizzy: You are changing the subject. Address the important matters at hand!

Ceil: Okay I am leaving the country for a bit yeah yeah 

Lizzy: What business do you even have that you have to go all the time. You should be spending that time with me. M.E. 

~~Ciel has logged off~~

Lizzy: CEIL (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

Lizzy: Come back!

Lizzy: I know u can see the notifications!

Lizzy: C

Lizzy: E

Lizzy: I

Lizzy: L

Lizzy: You’re ignoring me!

~~Lizzy has logged off~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Sebastian POV

“What are we making um.. Mr.Sebastian?”

“You can just call me Sebastian and we are making custard tarts. They are pretty simple, so I expect you to make them. This is basically a test of your abilities in the kitchen.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me.”

I walk across the kitchen and stop at the hanging bookshelf. I grab a brown leather bound book then return to where Meyrin was standing. 

“Here.” I handed her the book

She quickly flipped to the page with the recipe, staring at it for a while she picked up the book and gave it to me. 

“Where am I to find these ingredients?”

“Oh over there.”

I pointed at a large walk in pantry. The shelves stocked to the brim with ingredients and equipment. Large fridges and freezers were tucked into corners of the room for anything that needed to be kept cold. From saffron to ghost peppers there weren’t many things we didn’t have in there. If we didn’t then it wouldn’t be a problem to procure them either. 

  
  


“Three sheets of shortcrust pastry, three eggs, one third cup caster sugar, one and one half cup milk. “ I hear Meyrin mumble to herself. She paced around the room towards the large walk-in room containing all the ingredients and tools needed. She came back holding a tower of goods. 

“Do you need help?”

“I think I can manage, but thank you.” 

She set them down on the counter with a loud thump.I turn away from her and busy myself with cleaning the already pristine kitchen. I pick up a rag and start wiping down the white and black marble countertops. The only things that could be heard was the whirring of the ovens in the other room, and the metal baking equipment stacked into a large tower, scrapping against each other as Meyrin proceed to grab a tray. The silence was dreadful. _At least it smells good._ The smell of nutmeg and warm vanilla filled my nose. 

“I’m sorry where are the ovens?” 

She picked two cupcake tins lined with custard tartlets.

“That’s right I haven’t shown you the rest of the kitchen.”

I drop my rag on the counter and lead her to yet another part of the kitchen. _The more I think about it this place is huge_. I opened the door to a whole other room that was dedicated to the proofers, convention and convectional ovens. You could feel the warmth of the machines seep into the main kitchen.

“Amazing.” Meyrin breathed in awe.

I extended my arm out as an invitation for her to go in first. As she walked her shoe caught on the transition strip and sent the tins flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I left this off on a cliffhanger. I swear I’ll update more often. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
